The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may include a screen to display information to a user. The size of the screen may limit the amount of information that may be displayed efficiently to the user. As a result, the effective use of the space on a screen may be a difficult design challenge. On the one hand, the desire exists to display as much data and as many controls as possible on the screen in order to minimize the need for hidden commands and scrolling. On the other hand, however, excessive data displayed on a screen may be poorly organized and/or confusing to the user. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for automatically displaying a dynamic list of virtual objects when a particular action is detected. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for displaying a dynamic list of virtual objects when a drag and drop action is detected.